Gotham City Season Three
Gotham City Season Three is the third season of Gotham City. It deals with Thomas dealing with Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins, while trying to catch up to his estranged son, Thomas Wayne Jr. Created By Bruno Heller and Christopher Nolan 2016-2017 Cast * Josh Brolin as Thomas Wayne / Batman- 24/24 * Jessica Pare as Selina Kyle / Catwoman- 20/24 * Derek Luke as John Stewart- 24/24 * Unknown as Tatsu Yamishario / Katana * Ben Mckenzie as Sergeant James Gordon * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth Recurring * Sean Faris as Thomas Wayne Jr.- 10/24 * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / The Atom- 15/24 * Rick Yune as Maseo Yamishario- 2/24 * Oded Fehr as Ra's Al Ghul- 14/24 * Olivia Munn as Talia Al Ghul * Cynthia Addai- Robinson as Director Amanda Waller * Lauren German as Fiona Michaels * Josh Duhamel as Ted Grant / Wildcat * Chris Pratt as Henry Allen / The Flash- 2/24 * Elle Macpherson as Julie Madison * Steve Austin as Antonio Diego / Bane * Carlos Valdes as Jax Ramon * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Colin O'Donoghue as D.A Harvey Dent * Kristen Bell as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn * Milo Vengtimala as Deacon Blackfire * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Falk Hentschel as Prince Khufu / Carter Hall / Hawkman- 1/24 * Ciara Renee as Princess Shayara / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Confirmed Plot Points * According to the producers, someone will die this season * There will be crossovers with Central City, which will introduce two new characters, that will be introduced in the spin-off Heroes Of Tomorrow. * Tatsu's past will be revealed * Ra's Al Ghul and the League Of Assassins are confirmed to be the main villains this season. * Josh Brolin confirmed that he will learn more about Bruce's death, as well as the discovery of his first born son. Episodes # "Take The Edge Off"-A member of the Los Diabolos street gang is killed by the leader Antonio Diego and Bullock asks Batman to kill Diego when Diego provides false evidence proving he's innocent. Batman tries to kill Diego only to fail and he decides to get his urges under control again by saving Vicki Vale the reporter when a man named Deacon Blackfire plans to sacrifice her. A man named Ra's Al Ghul comes to Gotham with an offer for Diego. Meanwhile, Thomas becomes Ray Palmer's new business partner when Wayne Enterprises is gobbling up all of Palmer Technology's stock. # "Bane"-Batman comes face-to-face with his most powerful adversary yet, the chemically-enhanced assassin Diego, who is now renaming himself as Bane. Bane plots to murder a man named Rupert Thorne and take control of his criminal empire by kidnapping Thorne and his secretary Candace. Batman and Katana know they have to protect Thorne since Diego is too wild to run Gotham's criminal underworld leaving Thomas being able to make Bane die from an overdose of Bane. Gordon meanwhile goes on a date with Vicki Vale upon learning that Lee is now seeing Thorne's son Randall. # "Convicted"-A murderer begins taking out members of Rupert Thorne's gang, and when a body shows up in Ted Grant's gym he becomes a suspect. Gordon thinks that Ted is the killer after finding a body in his gym, but Thomas believes Ted is innocent since Ted helped him when his family got murdered by training him in boxing to release his anger. It is soon discovered that the culprit is Ted's former partner Isaac Stanzler, who wants revenge on his former partner. Isaac kidnaps Ted and A.D.A Kate Spencer (Katie Cassidy). Thomas and his team are able to stop Isaac and Thomas turns Isaac over to the police out of sympathy for him. # "Come Together"-Ray convinces Thomas to set up a cash for guns event in Old Gotham so he can make Gotham safer. Thomas coldly refuses since he wants to investigate why shipments of weapons are being stolen from Wayne Enterprises by a gang leader named "Sid The Squid", who then assaults a gun rally that Thomas decided to help Ray host. Thomas decides to capture Sid The Squid before he hurts anyone else. Thomas manages to capture Sid The Squid and a corrupt police officer brings Sid The Squid to Ra's Al Ghul who has him killed. Ray gets to work on his exo-suit. # "The Climb"-Thomas discovers that his son had been missing for years and goes looking for him. Thomas discovers that his old friend from Thomas' time in the League Of Assassins Maseo Yamushiro is now a member of the League. Maseo tells Thomas that the only way to get his son back is to engage in a fight to the death with Ra's Al Ghul. Thomas and Ra's meet, with Thomas outmatched. Ra's injures Thomas and sends him falling to his death over a cliff. Meanwhile with Sid the Squid gone, Thorne decides to make his move by having his lieutenant Arnold Wesker destroy destroy evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail to join his crew. John and Gordon both try to stop Wesker with no success until they get assisted by Kate. # "Left Behind"-Having identified Kate Spencer as Manhunter, John and Gordon warn her to stay off the streets after John has to bail her out of a fight. Thorne orders Wesker to kidnap all of the city council members so that the police can leave Old Gotham. Thomas's body gets found by Maseo who takes him to Tatsu so he can recover. # "Revolution"-Thomas manages to recover and returns to Gotham against Tatsu's wishes and works with John, Alfred, and Gordon to stop Wesker for good. Harvey Dent gives Batman the evidence he has against Wesker and Batman discovers that Wesker was the one who had his family murdered which angers him. Batman and his team rally the citizens of Old Gotham who join forces to take down Wesker. Batman confronts Wesker and prepares to kill him until Alfred convinces Thomas to spare his life so Thomas by reminding him of his son Thomas Jr. Batman addresses the citizens of the Glades, commending them for not failing the city and announces that he will not leave them again. In the aftermath, Thomas visits Ra's daughter Talia and requests that she train him so he can take on her father. # "Heroes Of Yesterday"- #"Blackfire" Category:Gotham City Category:Seasons Category:Live-Action